Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape cassette. More particularly, it relates to a structure of plates positioned in a pair of half casings of the tape cassette to hold a magnetic tape and reel hubs on which the magnetic tape is wound.
FIG. 6 shows a plate proposed to overcome the disadvantage of the plate shown in FIG. 5. The aim of the proposal in Figure is to control the positions of a pair of reel hubs (4), (5) and the magnetic tape by forming bent portions b.sub.1, b.sub.2 in the area of the radius of gyration for the reel hubs (4), (5). However, difficulty has been encountered with this conventional plate in maintaining the evenness of the positions and the height of the bent portions b.sub.1, b.sub.2 thus easily causing a difference of the height between the bent portions b.sub.1, b.sub.2. It has been found that the winding operation of the magnetic tape becomes unstable because of the inclination of the reel hubs (4), (5) caused by the difference in the height of the step resulting in a remarkable loss of effectiveness in regulating the shape of the wound portion.